


This Love Grew With Us

by Jen425



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Megaforce, Tokusatsu
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Gia is 10 years old when she first stays over
Relationships: Emma Goodall/Gia Moran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Femslash Exchange 2020





	This Love Grew With Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



> Been a while since I did PR. I hope you enjoy.

Gia is ten years old the first time she stays the night. Which is strange, they’d been friends their whole lives, but life has a funny way of going, sometimes.

Gia’s father had never allowed it. He liked to keep his eye on her.

But then Emma’s mother died, and Gia put her foot down and said “I’m staying with Emma for the next week, and we don’t have the room.”

Her father was so impressed, and of course he knew that Emma’s own father was grieving, so he let Gia go and take care of her best friend.

Emma can’t possibly describe the affection she felt in that moment, just that she knew she could trust Gia with anything and would do anything for her.

They were ten years old and Emma ended up crying in Gia’s arms until she fell asleep and she has a feeling that in that moment she was not the only one who knew, without a doubt, that this was where they belonged.

They belonged together.

  
  
  


Emma is twelve the first time she takes a picture of Gia. Her new camera that she’d worked hard and saved up for. The photos came out less than perfect, but that’s okay.

She’s never wanted to take pictures of any person other than Gia. She doesn’t know quite how to angle them, yet.

She just knows she wants to see Gia always. Keep her smile in her pocket. And for that, the photo is fine.

She gets better, though. At photography. She gets better until both Gia and the nature she loves so much looks perfect.

Gia smiles for her, not for many other people. Her life at home hasn’t gotten easier. But Emma will always be there for her, so it doesn’t matter.

  
  
  


She’s fourteen before she realizes she’s been in love with Gia all her life, and she has no doubt her friend will accept her, but she’s terrified, and she can’t do it.

She accepts that it will be enough to keep her best friend always. Anything else is second.

  
  
  


She’s sixteen when she becomes a superhero, and things only get  _ more _ complicated from there.

  
  
  


Gia is sixteen when she falls in love with a boy.

It shouldn’t bother Emma, even as she watches the back and forth. It shouldn’t bother her because Jake is a friend too. She’s probably just overdramatizing the ways he pushes at Gia’s limits without thought, the way he hits at all her tender spots without realizing.

It’s irrational and unfair, and she hopes Gia can give it a go. It’s not that she doesn’t want to give it a go, it’s that she’s nervous, and of course Emma herself is the only one who knows this.

She wants Gia to be happy, it’s not that complicated.

Besides, she’ll still always have Gia as her best friend. That will be enough, she’s sure.

  
  
  


Emma is 17 when she saves the world. That’s also the day she loses her world.

It’s a strange dichotomy.

It’s not like she’s  _ angry _ , and maybe she herself has been feeling things for other boys on her team, but Gia was always more than attraction or a potentially deepening friendship. She was Emma’s constant and she can’t entirely mask her jealousy, especially from her own mind.

But she’s still happy for Gia.

…As she said, a strange dichotomy.

  
  
  


Maybe it’s enough, maybe it’s not. It’s life.

And then…

  
  
  


Gia is 18 when she breaks up with Jake, and Emma is 18 when her best friend and the love of her life kisses her in the same bed they’d been laying in when she realized Gia was the most important person in her world.

She’s 18 when she realizes the other feels the same.

And she’s happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
